Until the end
by take5
Summary: A series of missing scenes/moments between Bill and Karen. This is turning more into a story than I had originally intended.
1. Dating: Breakfast

**Here it is- sorry I'm updating later than I had promised!! To all the loyal readers from my first story I hope that you enjoy this slightly different take. This will be a series of missing scenes/moments between Bill and Karen. It will take place before, during, and after Day 6. To any new readers please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!!**

BREAKFAST

Bill Buchanan sat in the booth of the small diner what for what felt like hours playing with napkin that was placed in front of him. He was tearing it into smaller and smaller pieces. Bill glanced around briefly taking note of the other patrons. A few workers were sitting at the counter, a family at a booth at the far end, and an older couple just a few seats away from him. He went back to ripping up the napkin as he looked down at his watch. It was only three minutes later than the last time he had looked. Bill was nervous and he knew exactly why. He was about to meet Karen Hayes from Homeland Security for breakfast. Although it seemed innocent he knew that they weren't meeting in an official capacity therefore making their rendezvous a date.

Earlier that week when Karen was just about to leave CTU for good he asked her to breakfast without even thinking. He wasn't sure if it was because they had worked so closely that he didn't want her to leave or if it was something more. When she first declined his heart sank but it was when she asked for a rain check that Bill knew his feelings were for more than just a colleague. Both knew that he intended to take her up on that offer. When news of Jack's disappearance spread Karen had called Bill to see how he was doing. After he had updated her on the situation and informed her that there was virtually nothing they could do Karen asked if he was still interested in meeting for breakfast. She said that if he felt like talking about all that had happened she would be glad to listen. Bill agreed to this and two days later here he was.

The sound of the bell above the door rang and in walked Karen. She quickly scanned the diner before spotting Bill. She smiled as she walked across the diner and Bill stood to greet her. He took her hand as he said hello and led her into the booth. Two hours and six cups of coffee later they were still there. They had made idle chat throughout the entire morning. They talked about nothing of grand importance and especially not about work. It was only as they were leaving that Karen leaned in closer to Bill and gently asked him about Jack. Bill began playing with his keys avoiding eye contact with her. Karen placed her hand on his and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm very concerned for Audrey," he stated looking back up at her. "She's back at CTU despite my orders for at home rest. I think the only reason she's there is so she can use our resources to help him. You should see her-she looks exhausted and worn out. I've tried contacting Heller but he seems to have less control than me. I'm also worried about Chloe because it's also affected her but at least she has Morris to help her through it."

"Well I'm worried about you. I know that you and Jack were close and I also know that you've been trying to bury yourself in work so that you don't have to think about what happened." Bill gave Karen a questioning look and she gave him half a smile.

"I still have connections in CTU. Its not your fault Bill, the Chinese have been after Jack for a long time and they would have stopped at nothing to get him. There is nothing any of us could have done." Bill gave a short nod and before Karen continued. "I don't want to see you get consumed by work."

"In fact I think you need a change of pace," she said changing her tone from one of seriousness to light-hearted.

"Oh, really? Is that in your professional or personal opinion?" He asked deciding to humour her. Karen shrugged before replying "Maybe a little of both."

"Do you know of someone who can help me?"

"I do," said Karen smiling, glad they were playing this game.

"What would this person say?"

"_She _would say that you are in some desperate need of fun. And this woman just happens to know how to have a little fun."

"Do you think she would be up to the challenge? I can be quite difficult."

Karen raised an eyebrow before responding. "I like a challenge." Bill moved in closer backing Karen up against her car.

"So this woman would accept a dinner invitation for Friday night?" He asked in a low voice.

"You should most definitely ask her out."

"Will you have dinner with me on Friday night?"

Karen broke out into a smile for the first time since stepping outside. "I'd love to." Bill smiled at her answer and squeezed her shoulder gently before opening her car door for her.

"I'll call you this week to arrange a time." He said as she got into the car.

"I look forward to it," she said still smiling.

"Me too," he winked. As he watched her drive away Bill knew that the wait until Friday would nearly kill him. He was already drawn to Karen, her caring concern, swift intellect, and sharp wit. For the first time in his life Bill could feel himself actually falling in love.


	2. Dating: Dinner

**This chapter may be really boring, I'm not sure how I feel about it. But I wanted to establish a background for both of them; where they were from, family, and most importantly past relationships. So this chapter is more about that than anything but I did try to put in some quirky stuff to make it more bearable. **

DINNER

Bill anxiously looked at the numbers as they lighted up signalling his passing another floor. He was thankful that Karen's condo was at the top-it gave him more time to be nervous. It had been four days since they had breakfast together and she was all he could think about. He loved they way she grabbed his hand and laughed every time he said something funny or the way her eyes smiled along with her. One thing for sure Bill had never felt this way about anyone.

The doors suddenly opened and Bill was surprised. Instead of finding a hallway of doors he found just a large, wooden one. The door swung open before he could knock revealing Karen. She was wearing a knee-length wrap around dress in a deep chocolate brown and a large necklace strung with light green stones. Her blond hair was let down and slightly flipped out. At the sight of Bill she broke out into a smile and Bill thought he had never seen a more beautiful woman.

"Hi, come on in," she said as she ushered him through the door. "Give me one second."

Bill nodded and entered the condo. It was huge with hardwood flooring and floor-ceiling windows. It was already dark outside giving him the perfect view of the moon reflecting over the ocean. He glanced over to Karen who rushed to the phone.

"Sweetheart, I have to go. But thank you for calling me so soon. Congratulations." She paused briefly. "I love you. Call me tomorrow ok? Bye." She placed the phone back into its receiver and grabbed her purse and walked over to Bill.

"That was my niece, she just got engaged and is calling the entire family," she smiled. Bill smiled back. "That's wonderful news, are you two close?"

"Very." Karen said as she locked the door and the two stepped onto the elevator. "I have four nephews but Avery is the only girl. Its nice for me to be close to them since I don't have kids. How about you?"

"I don't have kids either but I am also close to my nieces and nephews. My family is a little opposite though; the girls totally outnumber the boys." As they stepped out into the humid night Bill opened the door of his car for Karen and the ride to the restaurant was filled with talk of family.

"My entire family lives in Washington state, so every Christmas we hold this tournament of winter sports. This is when the women in my family like to flex their muscles and kick our ass. They've won every year in a row for the past six," Bill said grinning. "My oldest sister has three, two girls and a boy. The second oldest also has three, this time all girls. And the third oldest has two, one of each."

Karen smiled at Bill. "You are the youngest and only boy of four children?"

Bill laughed and looked at Karen. "Yeah, what can I say? It was rough growing up. I miss being there but with the government you go wherever they send you. I'm sure you understand or are you from L.A?"

Karen let a short groan. "No, I grew up in New York City and I have two brothers. My older brother has three boys and my younger brother has a son and a daughter. They all still live there with my parents."

Bill laughed and quietly muttered _the middle child_."I can definitely see you having a rebellious side. Is that how you came in touch with your expertise in fun? Or was that your major in university?"

"My major was Sociology at Princeton. My minor was fun," she grinned and looked expectantly at Bill just as they were pulling into the parking lot. He turned off the ignition and look at Karen. She raised her eyebrows and was just about to protest when he answered. "English at Brown."

The two exited the car and headed for the restaurant. Bill placed his hand on the small of Karen's back and led her inside. The small action made Karen smile and yet all the more nervous. The restaurant was beautiful and overlooked the water. They were seated at a table near the back and after they placed their orders Karen looked seriously at Bill.

"I just wanted to tell you that I already knew those things about you."

"What do you mean?"

"I already knew you were from Washington, the youngest of four, an English major from Brown, and so on. When I was first coming into CTU they gave me your file, along with others, to look at." She laughed at Bill's feigned look of shock. "Don't give me that look-I know you read my file."

"Maybe I did, but I wanted to hear it from you," Bill said softly before his mouth twitched into a smile. "It also said you were single-so I took the risk of asking you out."

Karen leaned in closer and returned his smile. "I'm glad you did."

"Me too," was the reply.

Throughout dinner they talked of more important things, mainly of past relationships.

"I was engaged to my university sweetheart," Karen said with a sad smile. "We met in first year and dated all the way through. On the day that we graduated he asked me to marry him and I was so infatuated that I said yes despite the feelings of my family who weren't very fond of him. He wasn't a nice man, especially to me, and everyone could see him for what he really was. Except for me."

"What happened?"

"I was left at the altar," Karen said with a short laugh. "I know how that sounds and yes, it was traumatic at the time. Now it doesn't hurt so much to look back on it. In fact I am so grateful because in a way it saved me from a horrible marriage. Anyway that was 27 years ago and since then it has just been a series of unimportant, short-lived relationships as I moved around the country. And I haven't brought anyone home to meet my family since." Karen took a sip of wine before asking "What about you?"

"I was in a serious relationship for a long time, nearly ten years. A friend set me up shortly after I moved to L.A. Neither of us was young being in our late thirties. We dated and then after three years moved in together. When I look back now I realize how one-sided the whole relationship was. Moving in with someone is supposed to be exciting and I was more indifferent; it just seemed like the next step. I guess Jane was expecting more of a commitment than just living together. She wanted to get married and I danced around the issue for years. We fought about it all the time and it just made me realize that she wasn't the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and that our relationship was just a routine that we had fallen into. We sold the house six weeks before our tenth anniversary and went our separate ways. That was three years ago and we haven't seen each other or spoken since."

Karen looked at Bill with concern. "I'm sorry, Bill," she said softly.

"Its okay, it just wasn't meant to be," he smiled. "Besides if we were still together I would never have had the opportunity to pursue the head of Homeland Security." Karen laughed which made Bill's smile grow even wider significantly lightening the tone of the evening.

They spent the rest of dinner joking and flirting and afterwards they walked along the boardwalk on the beach. On their way back to the car bill nervously reached for Karen's hand and was relieved when she firmly held it. By the time they arrived at Karen's condo any nervousness between the two had past and it was as if they had known each other for years. Still hand in hand Bill accompanied Karen up to her apartment. He was still thankful that it was at the very top because it gave him more time to hold her hand and to debate whether or not he should kiss her. As the doors opened and they exited the elevator Bill took Karen's other hand in his. Karen moved in closer into Bill and he rested his forehead against hers, their noses touching.

"Bill, I had a wonderful time," Karen said quietly, breaking the silence.

"So did I," he said tenderly. "Can I call you?" Karen gave a small smile and nodded yes, not believing that they were actually doing this. She looked up at Bill as he gently brushed back her hair. He placed a firm yet soft kiss on her forehead before turning and getting back onto the elevator. Both of them smiling like kids they watched each other until the doors closed. As Karen entered her apartment she couldn't help but hope that she had finally met the man she was meant to be with, someone who wouldn't end up breaking her heart.


	3. Dating: Sailing

**Ok, I'll warn you now that this is VERY sappy. So if you aren't into that kind of stuff-don't read, lol. I'm doing you a favour by telling you now. I ended the chapter kind of abruptly just because I wanted to be done with it. I wasn't going to update this story but enough people asked so here it is! **

SAILING

"Where are you taking me?" Karen demanded trying her best to be tough, even using her 'work' tone of voice.

"I told you- it's a surprise," Bill responded not taking his eyes of the road.

"Well surprise me now."

"Sorry honey, it doesn't work that way," Bill laughed. Karen shot him annoyed look before thinking of another tactic. She leaned over as close as the seats would allow for and ran her hand up his leg.

"Please Bill," she purred. Bill swallowed and took Karen's hand in his, mainly so he could stay focused on driving. Karen was pleased that she was able to distract him but not enough to get him to tell. _Must be that FBI training, _she thought. Though she certainly didn't mind that he was still holding her hand.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," he stated. Karen gave him a small smile and turned to look out her window. She and Bill had been dating for almost two months. They spent most, if not all, their free time together and had become incredibly close. Karen already knew that Bill was not another unimportant, meaningless relationship. They had yet to use the word _love _or be intimate with each other but Karen knew that was not far off.

Her current dilemma was whether or not she should ask Bill to go to her niece's wedding. The wedding was on the Thanksgiving weekend and it was going to be small, mainly family. Karen thought this to be the perfect opportunity for Bill to meet her family and she wanted him to go. The problem was that she hadn't brought anyone home to meet her family in over two decades and while they all knew that she had dated in that time to actually meet someone after all these years might be awkward for them and potentially for Bill. She looked over to Bill who was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the song on the radio. She could see the calmness in his eyes as he drove, his one hand still holding hers.

It was in that moment that she realized she _was_ in love, together they were happy. It didn't matter if they were out doing something exciting, having a quiet night in, or spending time together in complete silence-they were blissful. Overcome with emotion over this realization, and with the thought that Bill might not feel the same, Karen pulled her sunglasses down and let out a small sigh.

Bill slightly looked at Karen as she turned back to look out the window. He looked down at her hand, which was absentmindedly brushing her thumb across the back of his. It was the little things like this, which came so natural, that made him love her all the more and he could only hope that she loved him too.

"We're here," he said, pulling into a large parking filled with cars. Karen raised her eyes. "The harbour? This is your surprise?"

"Ha, ha," Bill mocked getting out of the car. Karen met him around the back and they began to walk to the water. Feeling the need to be close to her, Bill slipped his arm around her waist and she immediately leaned into him. He led her down to the end of a dock where a long, beautiful sailboat floated calmly in the water. Karen looked at with Bill with surprise.

"Sailing is a pastime of mine. I bought her years ago, before ever moving to L.A. She was a wreck and I've spent a long time fixing her up. Anyway, I thought maybe you would like to go out for a sail with me," he flushed.

"Bill, she's stunning," Karen smiled. "Is this the first sail of the season?"

"Yes, well no. I took her out last week but just in here," he said, waving around the harbour. "I had to make sure she was safe enough to have you in it." Satisfied with his response Karen lifted herself up and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him reddened even more.

He took her by the hand helping her into the boat and then climbed. While Bill readied them to set sail Karen took a look around. She noticed that there was basket filled with food, a bottle of wine, and two glasses. Karen turned to Bill who was steering them out of the harbour and on to open waters. They spent the afternoon sailing along the coast, admiring the homes along the shore. As evening came in the couple sat, cuddling and drinking wine, watching the sun set. Karen leaned in, her back to Bill, as he wrapped his arms around her. He placed a soft kiss on her temple before whispering _I love you_ in her ear and kissing her cheek. Karen shifted without leaving his embrace so she could face him and look into his eyes.

Seeing that he was sincere she whispered "I love you too" and despite her tears when she saw Bill's grin she had to laugh. He leaned in and placed a deep kiss on her lips as he cradled her in his arms. They spent the rest of the night sailing under the stars wrapped in a lover's embrace.


	4. Dating: Intimate

INTIMATE

Karen looked at the sleeping face across from hers. She was puzzled and unsure of what to do. She was rarely in the situation where her night guest didn't excuse himself afterwards due to some 'early meeting' the next morning or who left during the middle of the night while she was still sleeping only to never call again. She was never hurt or bothered by this; she had become immune to it sometimes even being the one sneaking out.

No, this was new. But she didn't expect anything less from Bill Buchanan. He was different, unlike other men she had dated and their entire relationship was much more than just a few dinners and a night of fun.

Yet here she lay, watching him sleep not knowing what to expect. She was at the farthest edge of the bed possible and another person could easily lie between her and Bill. This somehow comforted her. If she wasn't close to him then he couldn't hurt her.

But she was already close to him, wasn't she? After all she had given her whole heart to him. He knew her better than most people did and she knew that regardless of their night together if he walked out the door tomorrow it would just as much had they not been intimate.

She reaches over and traces a gentle line down cheek and across his lips. Even in his sleep he manages to whisper her name and smile. He places his hand over hers holding tightly and immediately falls back into a deep sleep. Deciding that her heart and soul belonged to this man Karen moves closer to him. His arms instinctively wrapped around her and she tucked her head under his chin. It was only then that she felt at peace and succumbed to sleep at last.

The sunlight filtering through the windows woke Karen up. Glancing at the clock she realized the morning was half gone and turned to find that so was Bill. The other half of the bed was empty and she looked around to notice that his clothes were no longer lying on the floor. Although she knew there must be an explanation for his absence it stung a little to wake up and not have him there especially after having spent most of the night reassuring herself that Bill was not like that.

_He must be downstairs, _she thought and grabbed her robe before heading down.

But he wasn't. She searched the family room, the study, and eventually made her way to the kitchen. It was only when she noticed his jacket and shoes were gone that she realized he was gone. Defeated she sat down at the kitchen table and looked out the large windows that adorned the room. It was bright and sunny which made her feel even worse and she willed her self not to cry.

Suddenly she heard the front door open and someone quietly enter the house. Immediately she went to see who it was only to find Bill standing there with two cups of coffee and muffins.

"I went out to get breakfast. I was hoping to be back before you got up," he said, kissing her cheek and handing her a cup.

Bill walked into the kitchen followed by Karen who gave him an incredulous look.

"What?"

"Nothing, thank you," she said placing a hand on his arm.

"Something's wrong. What is it?" Bill stopped short before realizing what was going on. "You thought I left."

Karen, with tear-filled eyes, looked away from him. Bill moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I should have left a note, I didn't think. I love you and I would never leave. Can you forgive me?" Karen looked at Bill and could easily see his love for her.

"There's nothing to forgive," she replied giving him a quick kiss. "I love you too."

Quickly forgetting the entire incident the couple spent the rest of the day enjoying each other and making plans for their future.


	5. Dating: Sick

SICK

The room was dark, the lights were off and the curtains drawn and Bill could hardly see her outline buried under all the blankets. But from standing in the doorway he could clearly see around the room; Kleenex everywhere, an empty bowl and glass on her nightstand, and paperwork scattered across the bed.

He decided to turn the lights on so he didn't scare her seeing how she was already suffering. Flicking the switch the room filled with bright light causing the figure in the bed to jerk suddenly. Sitting up she looked at Bill with pleading eyes. She was wearing an oversized sweater, her hair a mess, and her face pale and colourless.

"Make it go away," she whined with a raspy voice.

"Oh, my poor baby," he said with laugh as he climbed into bed with her. Wrapping his arms around her she laid her head on his shoulder and together they dropped back into the bed.

"Are you feeling any better," he asked rubbing her back slowly.

"No," she pouted and Bill laughed again. Karen gave him a hurt look "You take pleasure in my suffering?"

"Not at all sweetheart! I just think its cute when you are helpless and mad at the world. But I didn't come here to make fun."

"Oh no?"

"No, I brought medicine."

Karen gave him half a smile. "Honey, thank you for thinking of me but I already have every cold and flu medication in L.A."

"Ah, but this is better than anything a pharmacy can provide. This is homemade, my mother's very own recipe. Are you hungry?"

"Actually, I am."

"Ok, well its going to be about 10 minutes so just lay back and try to get some more sleep," Bill said getting out of the bed. He covered her back up and ran downstairs to heat up the soup he had made earlier that day. Creeping back upstairs he noticed she had quickly fallen back to sleep. He began to clean up her room by picking up all of her office files and putting them back into her briefcase, throwing out all the Kleenex and found a new box, and took the bowl and glass back downstairs with her. Fifteen minutes later he headed back up to her room with a tray for both of them and _Gone With the Wind. _He placed the tray on the side of the bed and crawled back in with her. Placing a hand on her shoulder he softly kissed her cheek making her stir.

"Karen, I would really feel better if you ate something." She sat up but looked annoyed and he gave her a child-like smile.

She glanced at the tray and raised her eyebrow. "Gone with the Wind?"

"I figured it was one of those movies you are supposed to watch when you are sick. Besides I thought you liked that movie?"

"I do, but you don't," she replied with a laugh.

"Yeah but I like you so I suppose I can watch it since you aren't feeling well," he said with a wink.

"I appreciate that you are taking one for the team," she snickered. "Better that I am sick now than for the wedding in two weeks. You're still coming right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said placing an arm around her and kissing her head as they settled in to watch the movie.

As the ending credits rolled hours later Karen had fallen asleep on Bill and despite the fact that she was sick he couldn't help thinking that life was never better.


	6. Dating: Meet The Parents

MEET THE PARENTS I

The November air was cool but sitting under the stars was one of Karen's favourite things about going back home. The bright moon gave off enough light to fill the backyard which was still decorated from the wedding held the day before. It was Thanksgiving weekend and she had returned for both the holiday and her niece's wedding. She was relieved when Bill had agreed to accompany her and meet her family for the very first time. They were both nervous though neither would admit it. The entire plane ride to New York Karen tried her best to reassure him that he would do just fine. Then Bill spent the entire car ride out of the city reassuring her that he would be ok for four days.

But just in case they had come up with a plan to page each other and pretend that there was a Homeland/CTU crisis that needed immediate attention. Thankfully it wasn't necessary and never put into place. The very second they pulled into the long driveway they were greeted by warm smiles and open arms. The group swarmed Karen and she disappeared into a sea of people. Bill could have sworn that there were twenty but upon a better head count he realized there were in fact only eleven.

Suddenly all the shouting seemed to have stopped and he found that eleven pairs of eyes were staring at him. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights and he felt Karen tug on his arm. She quietly introduced him to everyone and before he could say 'hello' he too was surrounded by handshakes and welcomes. He was taken back when Karen's mom gave him a hug and kiss. She grabbed his hand as they walked toward the house asking him a million questions about little things; the flight to New York, the car ride out of the city, whether or not serving ham and turkey was too over the top, apparently there had been a debate about this. Karen knew at that moment that Bill would do fine with her family especially with her mother who was in love with him never left him alone for the rest of the weekend.

She was right in her prediction and the weekend had gone smoothly. It wasn't long into their first dinner that Bill had her brothers telling him embarrassing stories of her and when asked how they met Bill told them all how Karen arrived at CTU to fire him and take over his job, which surprised no one in her family. The evening was relaxed which contrasted the following day which was hectic to say the least.

The day of the wedding was chaotic. Karen spent most of the day getting ready with the bride and the Hayes family figured since Bill had FBI training it was his job to make sure the groom didn't go anywhere. Thus it wasn't until the ceremony began that Karen and Bill finally saw each other. It was a beautiful service that had Karen in tears the entire time and Bill's hand tightly holding hers was the only solace she had. The reception was wonderful and Bill held her close to him as they danced into the night. Karen could still remember the feeling of him pressed up against her, her head lying on his shoulder, his voice whispering in her ear how much he loved her. It was the perfect evening.

It was only now, the night before she and Bill were to head back to L.A, that she was able to find a moment to herself. After dinner he had received an emergency call from CTU and was currently in her old bedroom doing a conference call with Nadia, Chloe, Milo, and Morris. He hadn't said much but she suspected it had something to do with Audrey going to China in an attempt to find Jack. With Bill occupied Karen decided to take this time to sit out on the deck and reflect.

The sound of the back door sliding open and shut brought Karen out of her thoughts. A cup of hot tea was placed in front of her as her father sat in the chair next to her.

"Thanks Dad," she said taking a sip

"Nice night," he replied. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he spoke again. "So Bill seems like a nice guy."

Karen nearly choked on tea and laughed. "What happened, Dad? Did you pull the shortest straw?" She asked shaking her head.

Karen turned to look inside the house and found the faces of several family members staring out the window at them. At the sight of her looking in they all scattered about their business and Karen could only roll her eyes.

"Rock, paper scissors. I will never understand how that game works," he said with an easy smile.

Karen returned the smile. "I'm very lucky to have found him. He is very good to me."

"I can see that. How serious is it?"

"Very." Pausing for a small moment she added "Do you like him?"

"I think he's fantastic," he replied without missing a beat. Unbeknownst to Karen, Bill had already approached her father about asking her to marry him. He successfully received the approval and best wishes of both her parents and brothers.

"Your opinion means a lot to me Dad," she quietly. Her father reached across and grasped her hand tightly and they sat like that for the next hour catching up on lost time.

Later that night when Karen climbed into bed she leaned in and gave Bill a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for loving my family." She then placed a deep kiss on his lips and when he pulled back with a surprised look on his face she beamed.

"Thank you for loving me."


	7. Dating: Meet the Parents II

**TA-DA! My 1000-Post Celebration update! I actually have a few updates that I plan on making however in order to fulfill my promise here is update number one. I know it wasn't the update some were hoping for (HF) but I wanted to move this story along. I don't really like this chapter, for several reasons, but I will let my readers and reviewers be the judges. Enjoy!**

MEET THE PARENTS II

It nearing the end of Christmas and Bill was contently sitting by the fire looking around the room. He glanced at Karen, who squished between his mother and eldest sister excitedly looking though family photo albums, and could only think of how lucky he was to have found her.

After meeting her family at Thanksgiving Bill was even more anxious for her to meet his. He wanted his family to get to know the woman who had become his entire life in recent months. When she agreed to spend Christmas and New Year's with him in Washington he was relieved. In all honesty Bill didn't think that he could manage nearly two weeks without her.

They had arrived Christmas Eve morning and were immediately thrown into holiday festivities; decorating the tree, the house, baking, and of course the annual Buchanan winter Olympics.

When Karen had gone to call her family in New York to wish them a Merry Christmas Bill took the opportunity to discuss his impending proposal with his family. Unlike Karen's family, his didn't pretend to be subtle; his sisters and brothers-in-law instantly surrounded him with hugs and handshakes, his mother nearly fainted as she thought this day would _never _come, and his nieces and nephew were so excited they nearly gave it away upon Karen's return to the family room.

Seeing her with his family gave Bill an entirely different perception of Karen. With her family, which consisted mainly of men, she was competitive, driven, and definitely held her own. They talked mostly of politics and sports, her extensive knowledge of football and hockey had surprised him.

But with his family she was different and it seemed to bring out a much more feminine side to Karen. He figured it had something to do with his family being dominated by women but she was playful, flirtatious almost. She blended well with his female family members talking about shopping, mainly of shoes, favourite romantic movies, and whether or not Vince and Jennifer really are a couple.

When he asked her why she never talks about these things at home she just shrugged and replied "You never ask." This baffled him yet enticed him at the same time. Whenever he thought he had her pegged-she surprised him.

And now here they were five days after their arrival, sitting around like she had been part of the family for years. He glanced over and saw a bemused expression on her face and couldn't imagine which embarrassing picture his mother was showing this time. Karen met his gaze and held up a picture of him when he was three in high heels and a hat.

_Ah yes, __**that **__one. Of course, _he thought.

Holding up his hands in defence, he declared "I have THREE older sisters! Who were much bigger than me might I add! I was their real life doll until I was eight."

Karen gave her best naïve look. "I didn't say anything, I think its cute," she added innocently.

Bill rolled his eyes, fully knowing that he was never going to live this one down. She would mock him until the day one of them died. He waited patiently.

"Besides Bill, you should wear this more often. Pink is definitely your colour," she teased.

There it was.

"Ha. Ha," he said, getting up to refill his glass. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and could feel her face immediately flush-he knew she wasn't one for public displays of affection. The 'oohs' and 'aws' he heard coming from the kids made her cheeks redden even more.

Heading into the kitchen he mentally chalked one up for himself and thought, _Oh yeah, paybacks definitely a bitch. _


	8. Dating: Proposal

**Wow-2****nd**** update in two days. What can I say? This chapter really just flowed, until the end, but for the most party just poured out. Hopefully the next one is the same but only time shall tell. **

PROPOSAL

As Karen made her way through the Buchanan house her eyes scanned the crowds of people for Bill. She knew the house was large, too large perhaps for just Bill's parents, but the amount of people that it managed to hold was astounding. She figured that there had to be seventy people here, not taking into account those who had left the party early.

Moving from the front hall into the family room she continued her search for her partner but he was nowhere to be found. Her eyes travelled to the large HAPPY NEW YEAR banner that hung above the fireplace and remembered the commotion that it caused earlier that day when it took three attempts to hang it, on Bill's part, to satisfy his mother's liking. He walked away huffing and annoyed but when she offered him homemade cookies not five minutes later he was her little boy again. Karen continued her search shaking her head, _Momma's boy. _

After fifteen more minutes of looking she was determined that he wasn't even in the house. It was only 11:00 so she wasn't worried that they would miss their first New Year's kiss and Karen figured that his _mommy_ had sent him off to do something. But it was then that she realized that she couldn't find anyone in Bill's family. Looking around all she could see were strangers and casual acquaintances.

11:35 and still no one she knew in sight. Karen could feel the annoyance begin to build up in her. Although Karen was not one to usually become jealous she had just spent the better part of half an hour making small talk with people who kept calling her Jane and asking her when she had decided to go "blonde". Apparently they had missed the memo about Bill and his ex no longer being together or else they just forgot. Karen didn't know much about 'her', he rarely talked about it. She knew her name and that Bill's family, in particular his parents, hadn't been fond of her which did nothing to relieve Karen's anxieties of meeting his family. Thankfully, her worries were unnecessary as her first encounter with the Buchanan's had gone exceedingly well. Oh, and more recently that she was a brunette.

Her frustrations were getting the better of her and she could feel her cheeks burning. Karen decided to grab a glass of wine and head outside for some air. She was done looking for Bill, when he was ready he could come find her.

11:40 and she had her coat on and glass in hand when the backdoor that she was about to exit flung open to reveal Bill and two of his sisters.

"I am so sorry," he breathed. His cheeks were pink and he was breathing heavily from the cold. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I had to go and cut some more wood for the fire-I really didn't think I would be that long."

His sisters not wanting to endure Karen's gaze any longer quietly excused themselves to re-enter the party.

"I have something for you," he sang enticingly. Karen's eyebrows rose in curiosity as Bill glanced down to his watch. "But we have to move quickly, we only have 20 minutes."

* * *

"How far away is this? Where are you taking me?" Karen demanded as she and Bill skated down a small canal.

"Not much farther, just around that bend up there."

"I didn't know that the path from your parents' yard led to this," she said, waving to the wooded river. "Its kinda cool."

Bill let out a huge breath of air. "Yeah, my dad use to take me fishing down here in the summer; it was the only male bonding time we had. In the winter the whole thing freezes over and most of the people who own houses along the bank use it as a private skating rink. This is where I learned to play hockey."

"Anyway, I figured since it was our first New Year's Eve together and we needed sometime alone-away from the chaos. And away from my mother," he added. "I'm sorry you were left by yourself for so long in there, with people you don't know. I hope it wasn't too horrible."

"It was fine," she said softly. She decided against telling him that most of his family's friends thought she was his ex. He already looked like he was under a bit of stress, face drawn back, heavy breathing.

"Hey, Bill-" she stopped skating. She peered at him with her most discerning gaze. "Are you alright? You look a bit-"

"I'm fine, just you know-way too much family," he chuckled grabbing her hand tightly.

They turned the corner and he waited for her reaction. She was too focused on him at first to notice that the trees lining the canal were decorated in clear lights, there was soft music coming from a speaker sitting on table which was also set up with a thermos and two mugs. When she realized that this is where he had been for the hour she was looking for him she smiled and skated over to the table. He followed her and poured her a cup of coffee laced with bailey's. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around. He kissed her on the forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. She smiled, her earlier feelings dissipating into a sea of warmth and love- to hell with those other people.

They stood still for what seemed like eternity, his arms wrapped tightly around her, gently kissing. However, a slight beep coming from his coat pocket pulled him from the trance. He looked at her wide-eyed and dropped his arms to his sides. "Are you too cold out here?"

She shook her head and mouthed 'no'.

"I love you, Karen," he said. It was abrupt but she knew he meant it. It was the sincerity in his eyes that told her so. But it was also his eerily uncomfortable demeanour and lack of self-composure that began to panic her. "Really, I do," he added hastily when she didn't reply.

"I know honey," she said quietly. "I love you too."

"I love everything about you. I love you when we're together; I love you when we're apart. I love you when we are sitting at home doing nothing, I love you when we are sitting across from each other in meetings at Division, and I love you when you are baking with my family. I love you when we are getting along and I even love you when we're not. I love you of every minute of every day and I am so," he pauses to think of the perfect word but mainly to catch his breath. "-thrilled that you and I are together tonight."

His declaration left her speechless. Although Bill was very good with words and always an eloquent speaker when it came to making confessions of the heart he usually shied away, making quiet gestures instead. Trying her best not to cry, she smiled and made her way over to him. Leaning up she kissed him in an attempt to calm his nerves and some of his unease slipped from his face.

Off in the distance she could hear people getting louder and she only assumed it was nearing midnight.

"I guess its almost that time," she teased without turning around. "Are you ready for our first New Year's Eve kiss?"

Karen could hear the beginnings of the countdown when she noticed Bill hadn't answered her.

"Honey?" Turning around she saw that Bill was no longer standing but down on one knee in front of her. The realization of the moment hit her like a ton of bricks and she let out a small gasp. She could not longer suppress the emotions that she had just few minutes before and she began to cry.

"Karen, will you marry me?" He asked taking her glove off and placing the diamond ring on her finger. He looked up at her, desperately hoping those were happy tears. When she nodded and mouthed a 'yes' he practically jumped up and gathered her in his arms. He kissed her repeatedly still in shock himself. After several moments of standing in a tight embrace exchanging passionate kisses and loving words, she pulled back to look at him clearly. The look on his face was priceless and she leaned into kiss him again.

"Happy New Year," she whispered,

"Happy New Year, sweetheart."


End file.
